


In Whose Authority

by firefly_quill



Series: We're all Blackwatch Now [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Bottom Jesse McCree, Confident Hanzo, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Uprising, Top Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly_quill/pseuds/firefly_quill
Summary: “Blackwatch under scrutiny after complaint from Japanese government”.How Jesse McCree gets in trouble *for* following orders, for once.





	In Whose Authority

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> As part of my quest to see McHanzo in every official bit of Overwatch lore, this story is inspired by one of the news headlines that appeared in the Uprising comic (as seen in the summary). Like all other stories, it then promptly ran away from me. It diverges from canon slightly, and imagines Jesse meeting Hanzo while in Blackwatch. Sex ensues. Thank you for reading! I would love to hear your thoughts if you had the time!

"I'll need the following agents ready for departure by 0700..."

There had always been *something* about Jack Morrison's voice—the deep, husky timbre, resonating with gravitas. While Jesse had always appreciated the tone though, it wasn't really his thing. He also had never understood the appeal of the man himself, particularly to one as headstrong and defiant as Gabriel Reyes. Morrison practically radiated authority, and that was a trait that both he and Gabe had spent a lifetime undermining. This didn't seem to deter Reyes from sharing the same bed as the strike-commander each night, and that was beyond both McCree's comprehension and pay grade.

"McCree."

Authority was snapping at him now.

He sat up abruptly and tilted his hat back to find the entire room staring at him. Morrison, who had called his name, was frowning. Ana was smirking. Gabe looked as bored as he felt.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" The strike-commander barked.

"Overwatch will arrive in Tokyo in two days’ time, and will be in charge of smokin’ out this big, organized crime ring meeting, 'cause the Japanese government asked so nice," Jesse repeated listlessly. "I'm personally to crash a party between the yakuza bosses, scheduled for this Thursday, at 17:00."

Morrison’s frown deepened, as he realized he was outplayed. He looked at Gabe, imploring him to enforce some discipline, as McCree clearly was being distracting, even if he wasn't distracted.

Gabe just shrugged. When Jack continued, however, the Blackwatch commander flashed Jesse a proud smirk.

\---

It seemed almost as though Morrison ran the meeting extra slowly after that in retaliation. When they were finally dismissed, Genji intercepted McCree.

"Drinks?" The ninja inquired.

"You got it pardner!" McCree confirmed with a grin.

An hour later, they were sharing a bottle of whiskey on top of one of the portables.

"You're not on the active roster," McCree observed.

"No," Genji squinted at the ocean. "They are worried that I will be recognized."

"Shimadas are confirmed?"

"I would presume so, despite their odd stroke of bad luck," Genji frowned. "Even if not, I am known to the other families."

"Can I send your regards to the assholes?" McCree took a swig of the liquor directly from the bottle. "A bullet to the head or—"

"No," The ninja interrupted. He turned to glare at Jesse. "Do not engage them."

"I can handle myself fine," Jesse assured him.

"I realize," Genji's voice was still tense. "But I do not want my friends to seek vengeance that I am not even sure that I want for myself. Besides, in doing so, you might confirm that I had survived his attack.” 

“Is that bad?” McCree asked hesitantly. 

“I do not want him to see me, as I am.” The answer was softer than the rest. 

Jesse didn't need to ask who Genji was talking about, but did wonder silently to himself why the ninja was so concerned. Hanzo Shimada had all but disappeared shortly after Genji had joined Blackwatch. The man was not expected to be in Tokyo. In fact, Gabe suspected the recent failures of the Shimada-gumi might have been his fault.

"You think he's gonna hit them again at the meeting?" Jesse frowned.

"He would be so stupid, yes," Genji muttered.

"Your brother's smart enough not to show up, odds so much against his favour." 

"You underestimate his pride," Genji snorted.

"Say he does show up though. That he's after them," Jesse continued carefully, trying to piece together Genji’s thoughts on the matter. "That means—"

"—he knows that the elders misled him," Genji finished.

And then, more softly: "—there may be a chance that he is my brother still."

\---

Gabe brought Jesse in his office the morning after.

"Time for real talk," he grinned. 

Jesse tipped his hat back and shot him a matching smirk. "All ears, _jefe_."

As usual, he had been expecting alternate instructions from Reyes, delivered privately after Morrison’s briefing. These were always the fun assignments.

"We're recruiting," His commander barked. "Because you assholes aren't working hard enough." 

Jesse laughed, knowing the true cause. They were severely understaffed given their role as shadow enforcers, a job that was far more dangerous and much less rewarding.

"Got your eye on a bright young yakuza?" McCree drawled.

"Former yakuza," Gabe corrected. "I have on good authority that Shimada Hanzo will be on site."

Jesse sat up. "Genji's brother?"

Reyes nodded. "Intel confirms he's figured out his clan was manipulating him. He's been the one taking them down. I've been watching. It's impressive."

The way Gabe's voice lilted with pure admiration at that last word suggested the assassin must have been cold, efficient, and utterly brutal in his movements.

Jesse snorted. "Careful Morrison doesn't hear you talking about anyone in that tone."

"I appreciate his skill, not his ass," Gabe snapped. "Your job is to find him and extend the offer."

"Got it," Jesse rocked in his chair, trying hard not to show his excitement. He had heard the longing and hope in Genji's voice the evening before. His friend _wanted_ to believe that his brother was redeemable, wanted him back by his side, and now McCree had the opportunity to make it happen.

Gabe noted his fidgeting with another snort.

"Full Blackwatch protocol. Fulfill the Overwatch mission. Don't let them see you with mine. The Japanese government and the Boy Scout won’t like it that we’re recruiting former crime lords."

"Got it!" Jesse chirped. "Info file?"

"That's the thing, kid. There is none."

"What now?" Jesse furrowed his brow.

"Shimada's good. So good that we've not had eyes on him in years. Only see the work he leaves behind."

Once again, Jesse recognized the words as praise.

"Got this from Genji. It's 10 years old though. Says his brother never liked taking pictures."

Reyes threw a photocopy of an old photo on the table. It looked as though the original had been carefully refolded many times. The photo showed the two brothers in better days, Genji with his arm thrown out his older brother's shoulder, grinning widely. It was difficult to see make out the other man’s features, given the age of the photograph, and the fact that it was a photocopy. However, the man’s body language still conveyed the adoration he had for his younger brother: his arm was draped over Genji’s shoulder as well, and he appeared to be mussing the younger Shimada’s hair.

"Does Genji know 'bout this?" McCree asked.

"I'm not that heartless," Reyes answered flatly. "I'll tell him before we go."

A pause.

"Think he'll be okay with the idea?"

Reyes often treated McCree as his eyes and ears on the ground regarding the other Blackwatch agents. If Jesse had to guess, it would be because the man didn't want to seem soft: he worried about his agents far more than he'd ever let on. This was something that Jesse knew already, making him the safe choice. Jesse also knew it was because he was Gabe's favourite, and he preened at the thought.

"Boss, if I can pull this off, he'll be over the moon," Jesse grinned.

"Good," Reyes nodded. "See that you do." 

\---

They arrived in Tokyo as scheduled, and the mission went sour fast.

While McCree was only meant to be a distraction, he was quickly at risk of being neutralized before he could even enter the room by a sniper he couldn’t quite get eyes on.

Just as one of the sniper’s bullets would have struck him, McCree felt the weight of another body thrown against his own, knocking him down. The shot hit the wall above them both.

He looked up to find a pair of narrowed, brown eyes looking at him with unrestrained contempt, and yet somehow, the glare only made the man even more attractive. His long, black hair was tied low against his back, but several strands framed the sharp angles of his face artfully. This was accentuated by the man's down-turned lips, twisted in such a way that they almost demanded kissing. However, the man's expression suggested that the Jesse wouldn't be getting one soon.

It was when the man spoke that McCree knew for certain that he was truly fucked.

"Idiot!" That rich, deep voice resonated with something in the very core of Jesse's chest.

So _that_ was the appeal.

"Hey there," was Jesse's lame response. He cringed himself after delivering it, but tried to hide his embarrassment by tipping his hat at the stranger.

The man responded by grabbing his arm and dragging him behind a wall so that they were no longer in line of sight.

They crouched, back against the wall, and McCree reloaded. He took the opportunity to look at his savior more closely.

The man was loading an arrow, pulling the string of his bow taut with a muscular, bare arm. An intricate tattoo featuring two dragons wound up its length, and it twitched as the man flexed to hold the arrow in place.

Jesse swallowed thickly.

"Come here often?"

Another withering glare was his reply.

The man turned, pausing only for a split second, before letting the arrow loose. There was a wet, cushioned sound as it found its target.

"Sniper down," The man confirmed with the same depth of voice.

McCree knew he probably shouldn't have found the pure, clean efficiency of the kill as arousing as he just did.

"Pretty handy with that bow," he tried instead.

"Do you only fire one-liners, or are you actually able to shoot?" The man asked.

It was then that McCree realized dry humor was really his favourite type of humor. He also realized that he was falling behind in the conversation, which wouldn’t do.

"I hit the mark with both, sweetheart," Jesse shot back with a grin.

“I hope you are better with your gun than you are with your mouth then,” The archer replied coldly.

“Darlin’, I am plenty good with my mouth,” Jesse purred. 

"I am entering the building." The teasing was ignored, to McCree's dismay. "Cover me, and I will ensure your retreat."

Jesse was surprised that the man was ready to save the life of a stranger twice in one day without any hesitation, and found himself warming to the archer even more than before. 

"Sounds like we're goin' the same way," Jesse corrected him.

The man tilted his head at the reply, considering McCree’s words for a moment. 

"Your goal?" He eventually demanded.

"Raise a lil' hell," Jesse answered with a sly smile.

A devious smirk ignited across the archer's face and Jesse forgot how to breathe.

“Hn." The man mused. "Alright. Do as you will. I will cover you."

"Much obliged," Jesse managed. McCree wasn’t one to turn down help, especially when offered by such a gorgeous good Samaritan. The man was against the yakuza, which for now meant they were on the same side. He tipped his hat again. "Jesse McCree. Can I get a name, sugar dumplin', or..."

"When you have earned it," The man shot back with that same half smile that just about made Jesse’s heart stop.

Yes, Jesse was absolutely, most definitely, fucked.

“That door,” The archer pointed. “It will ensure most of them are facing away from you when you enter. I will keep watch from the skylight.” 

“Skylight? How are ya gonna get all the way up ther—“ McCree gawked as the man ran at the wall, scaling it as though it had grips that it clearly did not have. He began to wonder whether he had inherited his preference for strong, capable men from Reyes, and silently cursed the man for it. 

The archer peeked over the side of the building, nodding to show he was in position. McCree nodded back, moving to the door. He kicked it open with enthusiasm. 

“Afternoon, y’all. Wouldn’t happen to know where I could find a bathroom?” Jesse drawled. 

Twenty pairs of eyes trained on him instantly, and then, twenty guns. The men began chattering on their comms, calling for extra guards, as McCree had hoped. 

“Guess not,” he hummed. He kicked over a table, ducking behind it as the first round of bullets came at him. Several of the yakuza guards closest to him tried to go around his cover, but they were quickly dispatched. McCree turned at the sound of blood gurgling to see several men with arrows through their throats. He looked up and tipped his hat at the archer. The archer shook his head at him with mock disappointment. 

McCree frowned. That wouldn’t do at all. 

He turned to stare at the table itself, and peeked over it, squinting. Three shots, three men down. Ducking back down to escape the spray of bullets, he heard the sound of the air slicing open, as more arrows met their mark. Not to be outdone, he reloaded, and looked over the table again, taking out two more. The front doors slammed open, and more yakuza hurried into the room, guns raised. 

He looked up to see the archer fire a blue arrow, and was surprised to find he could now see the silhouette of the men through the table. He took four more of them down. The archer fired yet another arrow, this one splitting in mid-air to disable three more men. 

Retreating again as his new partner bought him some time, Jesse reached for his comm. 

“McCree to Morrison. How much longer do y’all think you’ll be?” 

“Ten minutes,” Morrison barked. “Hold out.” 

“Roger.”

He could see through the table that several yakuza agents were again trying to go around his cover. They were met with a flashbang, and fell to the ground lifeless after a full round of bullets was emptied at them. An arrow struck one of them straight through the head just seconds after, as though the archer were trying to show off. Jesse looked up to shoot the man a salute, and found the archer’s eyes glittering with something indecipherable, something that instantly sent a shiver down his spine.

Once again, McCree thought to himself that maybe it was a bad thing that cold-blooded murder seemed to be a new kink of his. 

Time flew by. After what seemed only like seconds, police and Overwatch agents ambushed from all sides, arriving largely undetected because of the mayhem Jesse had caused. 

“Nice work, McCree,” Morrison’s voice crackled over the comm again. “Looks like we’re good. Help with subduing the room. We’ve got the perimeter and the roof.” 

“The roof?” McCree paled. “Hey Morrison, I got a friend on the roof.” 

“In uniform?”

“Not Overwatch. We just met.” 

“What I asked for?” Reyes cut in. 

“Not yet, boss.” 

“What. Reyes. No.” Morrison groaned, realizing what this meant. 

“You manage your agents, Boy Scout, I’ll manage mine.”

Jesse stopped listening. An arrow had fallen beside him: unshot, just dropped. 

He clenched his teeth. 

_Shit._

Making his decision, he sprinted out of the room, pulling himself up to a fire escape on the other side of the building. He arrived on the roof to find the archer overrun by a dozen police officers. Three of them were holding him down. He looked surprised by Jesse’s arrival, but schooled his features so quickly that most would have missed it. McCree did not.

“Gentlemen,” Jesse greeted the officers with a tip of his hat. “Overwatch. That one’s one of ours.” 

The archer shifted, trying to turn his head to get a better look at McCree, to try to get a read on him, Jesse guessed. 

“If he is, then we will need to have a long talk with your organization,” A man who must have been the police chief stepped forward with a frown. “He is a known leader of a prominent yakuza family.” 

“Double agent,” Jesse answered smoothly.

“The eldest son of one of the most notorious crime lords in our country?” The chief looked skeptical. Jesse, on the other hand, raised his eyebrows and nodded towards the archer, impressed. “There are too many charges against him to forgive. Why your organization would accept such an honourless criminal—“

That hit too close to home. A look must have flashed across McCree’s face, the one he couldn’t quite control: the dangerous glint in his eye, the clenched jaw. Every single officer twitched in noticing it, and took a good step back. The archer looked up with interest, that same unreadable glitter from before dancing in his own eyes. 

Jesse mastered himself quickly. 

“Huh,” He scratched at his head with an embarrassed smile, intentionally trying to buy himself some time. In retrospect, announcing his affiliation first had been a rookie mistake. He should have guessed that the archer had unsavory connections of his own. 

McCree considered his options, and realized that he had already decided even before he arrived on the roof. This man had saved his life twice, which likely led to him getting caught. Jesse couldn’t just leave him, and in his experience, arranging for someone’s release after the paperwork was done was near impossible.

 _In for a penny…_

He took a step toward the archer, who continued to regard him with curiosity, and several policemen moved to intercept. 

“Please don’t take this the wrong way,” he began with another charming smile. “But—“ 

He grabbed two flashbangs and threw them in opposite directions for a wider radius. 

The police staggered back with a yell. The archer must have seen it coming, as he had closed his eyes against the assault. With several quick twists, he had disabled and escaped from his captors, and was running for the edge of the roof. McCree followed close, down the fire escape. As they reached the street, the archer grabbed Jesse’s hat from his head. 

“Hey now!”

“It identifies you too easily,” the man hissed, grabbing his wrist and pulling him around another narrow corner. “Come.” 

Having no other plan, and seeing that the man seemed to know where he was going, McCree allowed himself to be led. There was yelling over his intercom, so he turned it off, having a feeling that he was better off not knowing right now.

Not being able to read the street and shop signs meant that Jesse was completely at the archer’s mercy. They stopped at a narrow street. The archer looked around, eyes settling on a sign adorning a non-descript building. He pulled Jesse towards the shop door. 

“What’s—“

“Shut up.” 

The sliding door closed behind them. There did not seem to be anyone in the main foyer, only an odd vending machine with a touch screen. The archer walked up to it, and began to push buttons. Jesse peered over his shoulder. He once again could not read any of the words on the screen, but could see pictures of different rooms, all of them modern and clean. The archer chose one. A second panel popped up. The archer turned to look at Jesse appraisingly. McCree flushed crimson, unsure of what was happening. The archer smirked in amusement, as though he had just told himself a private joke, and pushed another button on the touch screen. A key and a receipt dropped to the bottom of the vending machine. 

“Come.” The archer pulled at his wrist again, up a flight of stairs, to a room with a number that matched the key. 

“Take off your shoes,” The archer commanded once they had entered the room. It finally sunk in, to Jesse’s simultaneous horror and arousal, that they were indeed inside a hotel room. He swallowed, and obeyed. 

“Mind tellin’ me what we’re doin’ here, darlin’?” 

“They will be after you. We will wait here.”

“In this hotel.” 

“Love hotel,” The archer corrected. 

“Oh.” McCree’s mouth suddenly felt very, very dry. Surely, this was just for convenience. If he were to rationalize it to himself, a room that you could pay for anonymously, just for several hours, was a very good thing in his line of work. Hell, he might even suggest it to Gabe after, in hopes that it would put the man in a better mood after McCree’s public screw up. 

The archer reached down to undo his metal boots, putting on the pair of slippers that were by the door. Jesse followed likewise. 

He looked up from his feet to find the man watching him again. He reached to pull at his collar, as it suddenly became difficult to breathe. 

“You came back for me. Why?” The archer demanded. 

Jesse shrugged. “You had no reason to save my life, but you did. Couldn’t let you suffer on my account like that.” 

“Hn.” 

The man looked like he had come to a decision about something, but McCree couldn’t figure out for the life of him what it might be. He extended a hand towards the archer, realizing that the man still had his hat. The man held it just out of reach. 

“Err…”

“No, I do not think you will be putting any clothing *on*,” The other man began to step towards him, a new, predatory gleam in his eyes. 

“Now hold up,” Jesse tried with a nervous chuckle. “What—“ 

“Your skills with a gun are impressive,” The archer continued, ignoring him. He narrowed his eyes again to appraise the gunslinger. “I would now like to see if your skills with your mouth are truly just as good.”

Jesse didn’t realize his mouth was open until the man hooked two fingers under his chin to close it. 

“So eager,” The man smirked. “We haven’t even started yet.” 

“Strip.” 

Sex as Jesse knew it was spontaneous, an affront in itself to order and authority. It was chaotic, of-the-moment. It was nothing like _this_. He also wasn’t used to his partners being so damn aggressive. He was normally the charmer, and the other man the charmed. Given the way the gorgeous archer was looking at him, like he was prey to be consumed, Jesse couldn’t bring himself to being bothered by it. 

He stood awkwardly, having scrambled out of his clothes as soon as the archer had given the command. The man had given him another cryptic smile at his eagerness, and was now circling him slowly, eyes darting to scan his body with appreciation. McCree could feel the heat of those eyes on his skin, and flushed under its burn. 

“I don’t normally bottom,” he blurted out before he could stop himself, noticing how the other man’s gaze was lingering on his ass. 

He heard a huff of amusement from behind him, then felt a hot breath at the side of his neck. 

“But would you?” The archer breathed against his skin. 

“Yeah,” McCree’s voice hitched embarrassingly even at that one word. 

“Good.” The voice behind him purred, the deep chord resonating through his body. Jesse felt his cock twitch at it, and knew without looking down that he was fully hard without having even been touched. 

He tried to regain some of his dignity. “Given the right persuasion,” he added. 

That line came out better. It earned another amused huff. 

“I can be very persuasive.” 

McCree couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d just made things a lot worse for himself, but he also couldn’t care less. The man walked over to a vending machine in the corner of the room, made his selections, and returned with a small bottle of lube and an entire strip of condoms. He threw them on the bed.

Jesse felt a firm, but gentle, hand on his lower back, herding him in the same direction. The archer circled until they were face to face. That hot breath was now just in front of Jesse’s lips, and he breathed it in, eyes lowered so that he could watch the other man’s movements. Before Jesse could react, the archer had darted forward to close the distance between them, sucking at his lips like his life depended on it. Jesse moaned, opening his mouth enough to allow the archer to explore it with his tongue. 

With another gentle push, Jesse fell backwards onto the bed, almost completely, holding himself up only by his elbows. The archer followed, pressing against him with the entire length of that muscular torso, practically climbing him with those powerful legs while he shrugged out of his own clothes. The next sound McCree made was far more embarrassing that the last. He could feel the archer’s lips curl up in a smile upon hearing it.

The man pushed himself upward, and Jesse lamented the loss of contact, trying to stop his complete retreat by nipping at the man’s lip. He realized though that the archer was only giving himself space to reach down and wrap his strong, calloused fingers around McCree’s already leaking cock—fingers that definitely knew their way around, given how they were playing on his length like an instrument, thumbing the underside of its head until it wept even more. 

“Honey—sweetheart—that’s just—ngh…” 

Jesse momentarily loss the ability of speech as the archer began to press kisses against his chest, licking and sucking at his nipples on his way down the gunslinger’s torso. His eyes flickered up for a moment to judge the effect of his work, before that same devilish tongue began to work around the tip of Jesse’s very strained cock. The archer’s eyes then never once looked away, as he seemed determined to take in every last reaction. 

Jesse gave a surprised yelp and thrust involuntarily as his cock was swallowed completely, those clever lips stretching until they almost touched its base. He grasped at the bedsheets, trying his best not to choke the archer with his erratic movements. The archer didn’t seem to mind, moving with him easily. He hadn’t even noticed that the man’s hands had left his torso to reach for the lube, until he felt the first finger inside him, accompanied by another movement in the archer’s throat as he swallowed down. It was soon joined by a second finger, curling, searching, stroking until they found the reaction they were looking for. 

Jesse cried out, clenching his teeth. The archer paused, and removed his lips, kissing the crown of McCree’s dick before speaking. 

“Too much?” He inquired. 

“No,” Jesse blushed at the archer’s smug smile, knowing that he had answered all too quickly. “Just like that. Right there.” 

The man gave another hum, lips once again around his cock. Jesse inhaled sharply, and reached down to run his fingers through the other man’s hair. He ended up loosening the golden ribbon instead. The archer hummed again, closing his eyes at the touch. Jesse took the cue and undid the rest of the tie so that he could move his fingers freely. He eventually abandoned this in favour of the bedsheets, however, as he was soon writhing under the archer’s ministrations, grasping hard at anything his fingers could touch. 

“I can’t—I’m gonna—“ 

The archer’s lips curled into a smile again around his cock before he withdrew. He kissed and nuzzled at Jesse’s thighs, reaching up to stroke his side as the gunslinger tried to remember what it meant to breathe at a normal pace. 

Jesse felt pressure on the side of his hip, as the archer pressed a hand at his side, encouraging him to turn over. McCree did so, swallowing hard as he felt the archer move up to press his body alongside his own once again. 

“Would you prefer something else?” The man leaned in to ask softly beside his ear, kissing it afterwards. 

Jesse was amazed by both the steadiness of that voice and the question itself, given that he could feel the archer’s cock against his lower back, hot and hard. That he would be willing to stop now meant that he remembered Jesse’s previous hesitation. McCree had already moved far beyond that though. 

“Honeybee, as sweet as that is, stopping for anything right now would just about kill me,” he managed to gasp. The archer hummed against his shoulder in response, kissing him gently at first before sucking in earnest on the side of his neck. Jesse felt the coolness on his back as the man retreated, and heard the sound of a wrapper opening, the lid of the lube flip open. Just moments later, Jesse moaned, feeling the tip of the archer’s cock against him. He adjusted himself to give the other man a better angle, gasping when the archer was finally inside. 

The archer kept a slow, maddening pace, distracting Jesse with his hands and mouth. Jesse felt it all: the soft breath that moved across his back, the lips that ghosted over each ridge of muscle until latching firmly, the archer’s constant and steady heartbeat, matching the even roll of the archer’s hips as he pressed further and further. McCree couldn’t stop himself from arching back, his body moving involuntarily to establish more friction. 

He could feel the pressure building again, coiling in his stomach as the man began to thrust faster. The archer wrapped his fingers around Jesse’s cock and began to pump, movements jerky and erratic.

Jesse heard himself babbling, calling the man every pet name he knew, begging for more, completely incoherent. The archer’s breath had quickened, and he could feel the sweat on his skin, matching his own.

Jesse was whimpering, whispering to himself, and he realized that it was the word “please” over and over. The archer growled soft and close, rolling his hips hard, and it was too much. Jesse gave a long cry as his entire body spasmed, drawn taut by the orgasm shooting through every last nerve. He came hard in the archer’s hand, the wave of pleasure washing over him. The archer gasped, tightening his grasp around Jesse’s torso as he followed soon after.

They lay together for a while, breathing hard. Jesse had just become quite fond of having the archer draped snuggly over his back, when the man moved to stand. Jesse was surprised when he felt a hand tugging at his own, having fully expected the man to clean himself up and go. Feeling thoroughly fucked and boneless, he allowed himself to be led to the bathroom. The man turned on the shower and waited until it was a suitable temperature before gently leading Jesse into it. Jesse wondered whether his surprise registered in what he imagined were his own sleepy features, as the archer carefully took the soap to clean them both. He would land tender kisses on Jesse’s chest every once in a while, with a pleased hum. Jesse grabbed at him, his own movements drunk with content, pulling him in for his own kisses, which the archer allowed. 

After some time, the man turned the shower off, and wrapped a towel around McCree’s shoulders. He took another to dry himself off, and walked towards the bedroom again. 

Jesse hummed, pleased that he might get to cuddle, which was a rare luxury. The warmth of the shower was still radiating off of his body, only made warmer by the memory of the archer’s hands moving affectionately over his skin. He dried himself off as well, tying the towel at his waist, and entered the bedroom. 

…to find the archer already lying on the bed with his legs parted, applying lube to his fingers. 

“Darlin’—“ Jesse choked out. His dick betrayed him and twitched with interest. 

“Were you done for the evening?” The archer asked innocently. He thrust two fingers into himself at once with a sharp gasp. “I suppose that I could handle this mysel—“

Before he could finish the sentence, Jesse had leapt on top of him with a playful snarl, pressing their lips together. He could feel the archer’s lips curl into a smile against his own.

\--

Jesse woke up, feeling sore in all the right places. He didn’t remember how many times he had come, but did remember eventually falling asleep in the archer’s arms. 

He was alone in the room, as he expected to be, but this hurt more than Jesse had thought it would. There was no trace that the other man had even been there, aside from the discarded condoms and the empty bottle of lube. He had not even earned the man’s name by the end of the evening, and would only have the memories of that hot mouth over his own, but also, the tender caresses, the almost coddling care. Jesse had allowed himself to think for one foolish moment that it could have all meant more. 

The team had already left Japan for Gibraltar, so he arranged for extraction with Athena, relieved not to be stuck on the same flight with either Reyes or Morrison. As soon as he set foot on base, unfortunately, Gabe grabbed him by the collar, pulling him into a conference room. Genji was already there. 

“Explain.” Reyes voice was a blunt force, not to be argued with. He pointed at the TV, currently displaying the news. 

The scrolling bar beneath displayed a headline: “Blackwatch under scrutiny after complaint from Japanese government.” 

McCree held his hands up, but was unconcerned. He’d been in these conversations before. “Alright. Alright, I know this looks bad—“

“You attacked the Japanese police, assisted with a criminal’s escape!” Reyes roared. “You’re fucking right this looks bad.” 

And suddenly, Jesse wasn’t even paying attention. His eyes were instead glued to the new, breaking footage from the incident. The screen was displaying a picture that had been taken shortly before McCree had made it to the roof, of the archer being subdued by the three policemen. The caption changed to read: “Shimada Hanzo, former leader of Shimada-gumi.”

Something in his stomach clenched. Of course. _Of course_ that had to be his fucking luck. He swallowed hard, mind reeling for a way to get out of this without getting shot or filleted. 

“Had to protect the objective!” Jesse improvised, pointing to the TV, praying to any and all gods that there would be no reason to tell them where he was last night. Reyes turned, and the retort he had prepared fell dead on his lips. Genji sat up, and he grabbed McCree’s arm. Jesse didn’t really feel so bad: it had been the truth, after all. It just happened that he hadn’t known at the time that this was what he was doing. 

“How did you know?” Genji asked, grip tightening. 

Jesse shrugged. "The yakuza were firing at the man, not for him. Figured that since they were after him, he was after them too."

That actually really should have been McCree’s first clue. But instead he had slept with Genji’s brother, and really, really, really wanted to do it again. Jesse swallowed, trying to keep his poker face.

“Where is he? Is he alright?” The ninja looked anxious. 

“He’s fine,” Jesse was only guessing, of course, but decided it was a safe bet. 

“I knew it,” Genji let out a sigh, half of relief, half of frustration. “He is going to get himself killed. Sometimes I wonder whether he even knows what he’s doing.”

“Oh, he knows what he’s doin’ alright,” Jesse muttered to himself almost fondly, as memories of the previous evening came back without warning. 

Genji stiffened. He grabbed at McCree’s arm again. “What did he say?”

“Nothin’!” Jesse answered quickly. “I mean, nothin’ about what he’s doin’. I just know because…I mean you can know a lot about a man by his actions. I mean actions on the field…” Jesse began to babble. 

Gabe’s eyes widened, knowing Jesse all too well and recognizing the signs immediately. 

"Holy shit."

Genji looked between the two men, realization dawning slowly across his face.

"Holy shit."

"I...Gabe...err...Genji...I should *run* now, shouldn't I?"

The murderous intent radiating off both men must have been palpable several rooms away, as Ana peeked in to check on the situation. She looked around inquisitively.

"He fucked the objective!”

“He fucked my brother!" 

Gabe and Genji answered her unasked question at the same time.

Ana walked up to McCree, still curious. She pulled at his chin and forced him to look directly at her. After a few moments of scrutiny, she chuckled softly.

"Oh my. He left *that* good of an impression, did he?"

Jesse flushed red. "Don't know what you're talking about. "

She just laughed. "I've seen you bluster after one of your conquests. This is not blustering. No, our little pup has been _tamed._ ”

Jesse began to sputter again while Genji looked as thoroughly disgusted as only a sibling could by the idea. "Can we please remember that it is my brother you are talking about?"

"Yeah. The objective." Gabe reminded.

And looked at the two of them. "Which would you like me to dart? There is no good answer. " She admitted.

Jesse only had to think for a second. "The super soldier please."

Everything happened at once. 

"You little shi--" Gabe began to growl, hearing the conversation. He didn't get to finish.

“We’re not done talking, McCree, you piece of sh—“

Genji yelped as the flashbang hit him right in the face before going off. 

Jesse ran. 

While considering where he might go to escape Gabe and Genji’s wrath for a few weeks, the ocean breeze took hold of his Stetson. It landed in front of him on the grass, and a small piece of paper fluttered out of it. 

Jesse picked it up, and realized that it must have been slipped into the brim of the hat. The paper displayed perfect, angular writing: 

_Jesse,_

_You have earned it._

_Hanzo  
090-5555-7356_

With a wide grin, Jesse ran towards the jet hangar, pulling his phone out to dial the new number.

**Author's Note:**

> Several extra things:  
> 1\. Hanzo completely thought McCree would be useless, and totally sent him into the yakuza boss room expecting he’d die. He was then pleasantly surprised, and decided he needed to have sex with this man.  
> 2\. Hanzo was totally caught because he was overly concerned about Jesse’s well-being.  
> 3\. When Hanzo looked over at Jesse while choosing his hotel room, he was choosing the length of time, and was trying to decide how long it would take him to break the poor cowboy.  
> 4\. I pondered over Blackwatch Genji for a while. He’s less angry that I think he might actually be, as I have an idea that might be pursued in the future.  
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
